


Until Dawn

by Phoenecid



Series: Movie/TV/Game AU's [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Break Up, Budding Love, Crushes, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Past Relationship(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Until Dawn (Video Game) Is Its Own Warning, Until Dawn AU, Violence, they all deserve nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenecid/pseuds/Phoenecid
Summary: "Boom. Butterfly effect."Eight teenagers trapped on top of a mountain. With someone  picking them off one by one will they be able to survive Until Dawn?(A shameless Shadowhunters/Until Dawn AU)





	1. One Year Ago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year before the real story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to Maia as per usual. She's my ROCK and my INSPIRATION. (and she also reads these before anyone else to help my anxiety.)

It began the way most horror movies do; a good ol’ fashioned prank fuelled by the desire for revenge.

* * *

Isabelle Lightwood giggled to herself as she carefully placed a slip of paper where it would be easily found. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this-” Simon squeaked, his voice increasing in volume as he became more panicked. “Are you sure this isn’t too harsh?”

He was quickly shushed by Izzy , who rolled her eyes at his panic before gesturing frantically towards the counter where Jace and Magnus had slumped , knocked out due to their alcohol intake.

Alec tuts at her disapprovingly. “So , what, waking them up is worse than this gross little prank you’re planning?” He rested his hands on his hips. “Honestly Izzy I can’t believe you’re even doing this.” 

“Come on , Alec,” Izzy sighs. “She deserves it and you all know it . ”

“It’s not her fault she has a  _ tiny  _ crush on Maia.” 

“Cat’s been making moves on her! I’m just looking out for  _ Simon _ !” Izzy interrupts, pursing her lips as she raises her hands, gesturing wildly to emphasise her point. She turns and sashays towards the door, leaving no room for Alec to protest further.

Simon smiles uneasily grabbing Maia’s hand, dragging her to follow Izzy to the nearest guest room, where they had everything set up. Maia herself looks uncomfortable, but as Simon presses close she relaxes into the touch and seems to calm. 

As they crowd into the room, Maia turns and sees Alec heading up the stairs- clear in his intention of not joining them, calling out for Catarina as he leaves. She shakes her head, and ignores him. 

_ He’s just overreacting, _ she thinks,  _ like usual. That’s what Alec does.  _

She turns back to the room, watching with a keen eye as her friends rush for their hiding places. 

Clary crouches behind the partition at the far left of the room, giggling to herself. Raphael’s demeanor remains stoic as he moves through the room before stopping to duck behind the dresser next to the partition, sliding his phone out of his pocket, camera ready to record. Simon and Izzy slide under the bed in the middle of the room. Snickering together as they get comfortable - their eyes never straying from Maia’s shoes as she slowly paces the room.

“Oh gosh, she’s here,” Simon whispers. He inhales nervously as they listen to the sound of footsteps growing closer. Minutes pass before the knob on the door twists, allowing the person behind it entry. 

“Maia?” Catarina calls out. She wields her phone in her left hand, the light from it illuminating the room as she peaks inside.

“Hey,  _ Cat _ ,” Maia grins. “You came.” 

“I, uh, got your note,” Catarina said with a small smile.

“Well, I was thinking maybe we can start with a little, y’know,” Maia offers with a shrug, “making out, and see where it goes from there.” She smiles coyly, biting her lip as the other nods , and begins to finger the hem of her shirt suggestively.

“Yeah, yeah, we can do that,” Catarina nods. She begins to tug at her own shirt, raising it past her stomach, letting out a quiet, breathy laugh- when she hears sounds coming from beneath the bed. 

“Oh my god, she’s taking off her shirt,” Izzy scoffs. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand when she realised she’d spoken out loud. 

Catarina let her shirt drop back into place, crossing her arms over her chest as she crouches down enough to see Simon and Izzy hidden beneath the bed. Clary pops out from her hiding spot , grin barely suppressed on her face. Raphael emerges as well, phone extended and in hand as he records them with a tight smirk. 

“Raphael?” Catarina asks, squinting to see him in the dimly lit room. Her face freezes as she realises that almost all of her friends are there, watching her as she foolishly jumped at the idea of being with Maia. “What are you  _ doing  _ here?” She’s looking at Raphael, addressing him, but she’s hoping anyone would answer her at this point. 

“Cat!” Alec swings the door open, quickly taking in the situation. His disapproving glare sweeping over those inside. 

“Cat, I’m so sorry,” Maia quickly apologises. She tries to ignore Alec - she now realises she should’ve listened to him from the beginning, should have listened to her  _ gut _ \- but it was too late for that.

“Cat, hey,” Alec murmurs softly to the teen. He brushes aside Maia’s apologies and the laughter of the others, trying to get through to his friend with all the noise around them. “Don’t- Look. It was-”

Catarina doesn’t let him finish, she turns and sprints out of the room, looking to put as much distance between them and her as possible. 

The snarl sat on Alec’s face as he took a step towards them is filled with righteous fury. He stabs at all of them with his finger, letting it finally settle on the still recording camera not long after. “You guys are fuckin’ assholes, you know that?  _ Real  _ funny.” He shakes his head with a sneer and a roll of his eyes. He turns and begins to head in the direction that Catarina fled. 

* * *

Snow falls, covering the ground and bouncing ineffectively against the window. The darkness beyond the soft light of the kitchen is all encompassing. 

Ragnor huffs loudly as he stares out at the world. He rubs at his arms to bring himself some warmth. He stays for a little while longer, his attention completely taken up by his thoughts and the snow. 

He reels back slightly as a glint of blue flashes in his vision, he blinks wearily for a second. 

Whatever it was - it disappeared as quickly as it came. 

“Hey, did you see that?” Ragnor asks, confused. “It's meant to just be us this weekend.” He turned when his question remained unanswered, rolling his eyes at the sight of his best friend and Jace passed out on the counter. "Magnus? Ugh, I swear whenever you drink, you always end up like this.”

Ragnor shook his head as he made his way around the kitchen island, cleaning up the the innumerable bottles that were thrown everywhere, when he noticed an innocent seeming piece of paper. Curiosity getting the better of him, he plucks it from its space on the counter and he turns it over, groaning at what was written. “Oh god.”

**Cat,**

**I’ve gotta admit, you’re pretty cute. Especially in that shirt. I bet you’re even cuter out of it. Come to the guest room at 2 am :)**

**Maia xoxo**

“What’d she get herself into now?” Ragnor mutters. He slams the note back down onto the table, quickly deciding to look for his friend.

He hopes he can get there quick enough to spare his friend the humiliation. He’s about to head out of the doors separating the kitchen and living room from the main entrance when he hears voices shouting from outside. He glances through the window to the outside, his stomach dropping as he takes in someone running away from the house, Alec’s raised voice echoing behind them. He really hopes that isn’t Catarina.

Ragnor clenches his fists anxiously, before running towards Magnus, desperately attempting to rouse him. “Magnus, please - come on, wake the fuck up.” Admitting defeat, Ragnor swipes at the back of Magnus’ head once it becomes clear there will be no response. Instead deciding to run out and deal with the situation on his own. 

“Guys, there’s someone outside,” Ragnor shouts, grabbing his jacket off the back of a chair as he heads through the main living room. He puts it on as he runs, coming across the rest of their group gathered around the front door. He follows them out and makes his way to the front as Alec continues to call out hopelessly for Catarina, hands cupped around his mouth to amplify his voice.

“What the hell is going on? Where’s Cat going?” Ragnor demands, tone harsh.

“It’s fine,” Izzy dismisses . “She just can’t take a joke.”

“It was just a prank, Cat!” Simon yells out, trying to convince himself as well, his eyes betraying his fear and guilt. 

“What did you do?” Ragnor asks once more, mood turning foul as he taps his foot on the snow heavy ground.

“We were just messing around, Ragnor,” Maia mutters. “It wasn’t anything serious…”

Ragnor backs away from them - into the snow, his feet pick up speed as he shouts back. “You  _ PRICKS _ .” He turns around and sprints through the snow and mud, dashing after Catarina. 

He runs through what feels like an endless amount of thick trees, darting around protruding rocks and at one point jumping over a fallen log that was embedded in the snow. He slid a little as his feet hit the ground but used that momentum to continue forward. He called out for Catarina as he ran. As he approached a set of rickety stairs he notices a steep ledge next to them, a quick but more dangerous route. He quickly dismisses the thought of the ledge and headed for the stairs, going for safety over speed, after all, what help would he be if he got injured. 

He ran for a few more frantic minutes, before coming to a fork in the road, one path with footprints pressed into the snow. He decides this would be more desirable to the path that had the ominous sounds of branches snapping and soft growling noises. He finally had to slow his pace, coming upon a few deer mingling around, he’s suddenly unsure of his decision. Would the other path have been a better option? He doesn’t have time for doubt though, so he quickly retrieves his phone from his pocket and uses the torch feature to light his way. He more carefully takes in his surroundings. 

There’s no sign of Catarina, and Ragnor is becoming uneasy. He knew they shouldn’t have gone on this stupid weekend getaway. Of course something bad was bound to happen with this group of stupid assholes. They’d barely even settled in but already they decided it was a good idea to play this malicious prank. 

“Oh,  _ shit _ !” Ragnor cries out as a dozen deer rush out from the side of the path, almost causing him to drop his phone in surprise. He jumps back a few steps, attempting to ignore the racing of his heart as he adjusts his grip on his phone.

There’s no time for him to calm down, as a line of fire breaks through the tree line, it scorches a few branches but luckily doesn’t stay long enough to properly set anything on fire. Rangor stubbornly tries to think about anything but the reason there would be spontaneous fire in the dead of night, in a woods on top of a privately owned mountain. 

He continues along the path for a short while, breath coming in short pants as he tries to keep his shaking grip on the phone in his hand. Flashlight illuminating the forest floor as he moves, relief fills him as he comes across a crouched figure in the snow. 

“Cat!” He cries out. “Oh my God, you must be freezing.” He quickly strips his jacket, handing it to Catarina and helping him zip it up. “Are you okay?” 

“No.” Catarina responds. Her eyes were glued to the floor and she curls up, hugging herself in an attempt to find comfort and warmth. “I’m so stupid. I’m such a fucking idiot.” 

“What even happened? What did they do?” 

Before Catarina can even think about responding - a screech echoes around them, loud and shrill in the absolute quiet of the woods. They remain still for a couple of seconds before Catarina moves - grabbing onto Ragnor’s hand, urging him along as they sprint away from the noise. As they run Catarina’s foot catches on the breaking wood of a dilapidated bridge, sending her tumbling to the ground. She curses as her arms scratch against the wood and splinters dig their way into her skin. Ragnor urges her to continue as he helps her up - they keep running, desperate to escape. 

They come to the edge of a cliff, the bridge connected to it once is now long gone, only bare remnants remaining. 

“Come on!” Ragnor cries out. “You’ve gotta be kidding me!”

They turn their backs to the edge, Ragnor latching onto Catarina’s hand as they take a small step backwards. He has no clue what’s following them, nor does he want to find out. He bites heavily down on his bottom lip before he feels a tug on his hand as Catarina goes over the cliff’s edge pulling him with her. He manages to grab onto one of the branches sticking out of the land, holding the two of them there as he focuses on not allowing them to fall. 

“Hold on,” Ragnor screams. “Just, hold on, okay?” He sees Catarina nod below him and he turns back up towards the edge. A sudden blast of fire appears above them, bright in the darkness. 

There’s a figure in front of them now, someone in heavy worker clothes and a gas mask. A hand is outstretched, but before Ragnor can even consider his actions, the branch he was gripping snaps with a thunderous noise and the two of them descend into the depths of the cavern below.

As they plummet into darkness, he worries about Cat, he hopes that they survive, or that at least she’ll make it out of this situation alive. Their fall feels like forever to him, and yet also like no time at all. He closes his eyes. He hopes.

Silence. 

There's a sickening crunch as his back hits rock, and then, nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this, I may not who knows. Either way it's SUPER self-indulgent bc I wanted this fanfic AU soooo bad and the only other until dawn aus I can find are for fandoms im NOT in or only have one chapter (am i cursing myself by saying that? is this going to have more thn one chapter? FIND OUT NEXT TIME)


	2. Memento Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter didnt turn out the way i wanted, and its not Beta'd so, dont kill me if you see some mistakes - do, however inform me of them! Always here for some helpful constructive criticism 
> 
> I don't have an upload schedule, I'm really just writing this for bit of fun (the last portion of it was even written while I was slightly tipsy so PLEASE inform me of any mistakes asjdkf)

**(10 Hours Till Dawn) **

“Well, that’s exactly what I’m here to talk about Sandy!” The detective being interviewed remarked. “Today marks the anniversary of the disappearance of friends Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss.” 

“Gosh, has it been that long already?” exclaimed the DJ, “For those just turning in, I’m currently here with lead detective; Gabriella Bolton, discussing the tragic case from last year. Detective, for those just joining us. How about a quick rundown of the case?” 

“One year ago today, these two young friends mysteriously disappeared - _ vanished _really - in the early hours of the morning on Blackwood Mountain. Their friends and the authorities searched endlessly for them throughout the night, to no avail.”

Sighing deeply - Alec lowered the volume on his phone, staring at the vast endlessness of the snow beyond the window. The bus continued to roll down the snowy road towards Blackwood Mountain. 

The sky was already the deep indigo of dusk, the lack of light made the trees to blend together like an oil painting - the snow causing a striking contrast between the white luminescence covering the ground and the inky blue that filled the sky. 

He slumped down in his seat, deciding that listening to the radio was becoming too much, his thoughts crowded with memories - of the fear that night last year had caused. The guilt and the horror. Looking down at the phone in his hand, he exited the app, squeezing his phone tightly._ No more public radio for today _, he thought. 

He glanced out of the window again, and read a sign as it passed:

**Blackwood Pines - 1 Mile**. 

Alec felt his phone vibrate in his hand, looking down he saw it was a notification about the sudden lack of signal. He began searching through his messages, eventually coming upon the group thread that contained the video Magnus had sent. After hearing that news broadcast he could do with seeing Magnus’ smiling face. He clicked on the video, it began focused on a gaunt-looking Magnus Bane, grinning at the camera. 

“Well, Hello friends and fans!” He waved at the camera jovially, “It’s beyond awesome that you guys are coming back here, and I gotta say I am _ super _ thrilled to welcome you back for the Annual Bane Party!” Magnus’ eyes shifted, staring beyond the camera - his smile dropping, and his eyes becoming somber. “I suppose I should take a few moments to address the elephant in the room. It’s been a tough year after what happened last time - but I want you to know it means the world to me that we’re doing this, and it’d mean the world to Ragnor and Cat as well.”

He takes a deep breath to steady himself and he begins to smile again, smaller but no less genuine. 

“Anyway! Let’s spend some time together and make some happy memories that we can share! Let’s party like fuckin’ _ pornstars _and make it a weekend we’ll never forget!” 

Alec smiles - it’s nice to see Magnus like this, especially after the rough time he'd had this past year, with the many therapy sessions and the endless counselling in an attempt to move on from the loss of his two dearest friends. 

Alec had tried to be there with him whenever he could, holding Magnus’ hand when he needed it. Through this he and Magnus had gotten closer, their casual flirty banter becoming something more, though they’ve yet to properly talk about it. _ Maybe this weekend will be our chance _, he thought hopefully.

* * *

####  **21:09**

The old bus shuddered to a halt, Alec already by the doors eager to disembark when they finally folded open. He’s glad to be able to get off this damned bus, the long drive was hellish by itself - adding in the poor breaks that didn’t always catch and the creepy old man next to him that kept leering, Alec was just about ready to kill someone. 

He steps down from the bus, taking a few deep breaths of fresh winter air- he waves at the kindly bus driver and he stands there for a few moments, taking in his surroundings. The bus drives off and he’s almost alone. Behind Alec, unbeknownst to him, stands a threatening silhouette clutching a large knife in his hand. The figure turns, and walks into the woods - unseen. 

Alec starts his hike through the woods. _ The same woods _ , he thinks, _ that our friends died in. _

He tries to banish that thought, attempting to think of anything but that as he continues onward, eventually reaching a large metal gate. There's a note attached to the front of it; 

**Gate’s BUSTED! Climb over! - Jace. **

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, pinning the paper back onto the gate just in case anyone else came up this way. 

He eyed the gate wearily, and turned his gaze on the wall by the side of it. _ Looks easy enough to climb _, he thinks. He moves, first grabbing onto the rock above his head and setting his foot into a niche to boost himself up a little - he begins, with a bit of effort, to climb up the snowy wall. He’s almost at the top when he decides to take a chance. He pushes off the wall and jumps up, barely catching himself on the ledge at the very top. Pulling himself over is the easy and he lands safely on the other-side. 

He continues his snow-bound trek, oddly spaced lampposts lighting his way somewhat, heading further into the woods - before another distraction stops him. This time in the form of a delightfully fluffy looking squirrel. With a soft smile on his face he slowly bends down and grasps a nearby chestnut, he lifts it in offering to the small creature. As it inches forwards he stays perfectly still, holding it there for the squirrel to inspect. The animal sniffs at it in inspection and once deciding that the chestnut and the person holding it mean no harm, it quickly snatches the nut and scurries off. 

Standing from his position bent on the floor, Alec notices the Cable Station just a few steps away. He hurries in hopes of finding someone, so that he’s not traversing the wilderness alone, his long strides easily get him to the station in no time at all. 

As he climbs the small set of stairs leading to the station his footfalls disturb a crow that was lounging in the snow in front of the cable station. The echoing bird cry startles him, loud in the silence. 

He notices a map at the far end of the area, heading over for a quick glance he gasps and takes a startled step backwards as he takes in the scrawled message; 

**THE PAST IS BEYOND OUR CONTROL.**

He shakes his head, a touch desperately, “Haha, graffiti? All the way up here?” He laughs and quickly turns around heading towards the door of the cable station, “Jace? You here?” He calls out looking around for his friend. He spotted an open backpack on one of the benches just outside the station, ambling over to it - he’s certain that it’s Jace’s. A phone is sticking out of one of the pockets; a notification from a text message displayed. Alec scoffs and rolls his eyes, probably from Clary. _ I shouldn’t snoop around in Jace’s things, _he thinks as he pushes the phone into the pocket and zips it up. 

Arms, thick as tree trunks grab him from behind, squeezing him tightly easily lifting Alec’s tall form up from the ground. He struggles and thrashes against his assailant, he thrust his head back - smashing it into the face of the person behind him. His feet drop to the floor and he stumbles a little as he spins round, ready to attack. 

“Ah! _ Fuck _ Alec, that _ hurt _!”

He knows that voice, _of course_ he knows that voice. They were raised together after all. His eyes threaten to roll all the way back into his head. “Jesus Jace, what kind of asshole…” he trailed off, spotting another figure, bent over laughing, in the doorway of the cable station. “Izzy! What are you guys still doing down here?” he asked. 

Izzy trots over, shaking her head - tears of mirth in her eyes. “Oh Alec your _ face _! Don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so scared!” She hugs him tightly, squeezing him like she hasn’t seen him in years.

He laughs in disbelief, hugging her back tightly, glad its just his siblings playing a prank on him. _ They’re probably responsible for the graffiti as well, _he thinks. He’s about to ask about getting on the cable car to the lodge when Jace recovers from his brief pity party and springs up to latch onto his brother. 

“You’re not going to believe what I found!” With that shout he’s dragging Alec around the side of the building. Izzy following them at a sedate pace, shaking her head at her brother's antics. “Right round here! Gonna blow your _ mind _dude!” 

As she watches her elder brother being pulled away Izzy comes to a stop by a ripped poster on the wall, she takes a minute to have a closer look. It’s a wanted poster from 1988;

**WANTED**

**MORGENSTERN, VALENTINE**

**Sex: Male**

**Height: 6'2" (1.88m)**

**Last known address: Blackwood Pines**

**Last seen: 03/16/1998**

The face from the poster can’t be seen because the top of it has been viciously torn. She shudders, _ it’s from a while ago - probably nothing to worry about. _ She tries to convince herself as she starts to follow her brothers. She comes to a stop a little way from where they’ve settled, Jace trying to urge Alec to have a go at a gun-range. Izzy shakes her head with a huffing laugh, _ somethings never change. _

Jace picks up the rifle and begins to wave it in Alec’s face, “Come on, Bro. Just have a go! You’re the one with the best aim!” Alec smiles softly at him, indulging his younger siblings as usual, and takes the rifle. 

“Tell me what to aim for then.” 

* * *

#####  **21:29**

Sat with a book in her hands; Maia looks up as she hears the now familiar hum of the cab reaching its destination._ Here we go _, she thinks as she takes a breath and readies herself.

As she puts down her book she hears a noise, a thunk against the wall behind her, she jumps but brushes it off. Nothing but the wind, she hopes. Regardless, she gets up to check the door to the station, and as she nears it a pair of gloved hands slammed against the window - causing her to let out a somewhat pathetic sounding squeak. The hands come away from the window to reveal the laughing face of Isabelle. 

“Izzy! Oh my _ god _!” She shouts, delighted shock causing her to laugh. Izzy’s face soon gets shoved out of view and it’s replaced by Alec’s stoic one. 

“Maia can you _ please _open the door? I’ve been trapped with these two idiots for long enough” He jokes. Maia pretends to consider it, tapping her forefinger against her chin and humming exaggeratedly - before she laughs and turns to the button besides the door, pressing it with flair. 

As her friends pile out of the small station building she laughs at the dramatic nature of the Lightwood siblings. Alec scoffing, over-the-top with his grumbling, Jace remarking that they probably would have died in there if Maia hadn’t been so close and Izzy throwing herself in Maia’s arms theatrically calling her a hero of Lightwood-kind. 

She was beyond happy to be around friendly faces, she had high hopes for this weekend. 

* * *

#####  **21:38**

The sound of an old gate swinging open cuts through the air, marking the arrival of a young couple, one with his hands full with luggage- while the other pouts about not being allowed to carry anything. 

“Simon,” Raphael sighed, “It’s two suitcases, you don’t need to be '_ pouty' _just because you don’t have anything to carry.” Simon huffed quietly and crossed his arms petulantly. 

“I mean, you’ve met Simon.” A voice in front of them joked. 

“_ Clary _!” Simon shouted, running to hug his childhood friend, nearly slipping over in the snow due to his eager steps. They laughed joyfully with their arms around each other, excited to be reunited. Raphael smiled softly, taking the reunion and moved up to join them by the side of the lodge. He takes in the lodge, the dark foreboding structure looming over them, it looks abandoned. So different from how it looked last year.“So, you haven’t gone in yet?” he asked. 

Clary turned to him and shook her head. “Apparently the lock is completely frozen over.” She began, “Magnus is looking around for any other way inside, looks like we’re just stuck standing around till he gets back.” 

* * *

#####  **21:44**

Trudging along they made their way towards the lodge; Izzy and Maia lagged behind the two bickering brothers, Jace’s obnoxiously loud voice leading the way.  
  
Izzy giggled as she watched her brothers disappear around a bend in the woods, turning towards her crush to comment slyly on the fact that they were now alone. In fact, glancing around she could now see that - she was completely alone, Maia nowhere in sight. 

“M-Maia?” She called, looking around cautiously. “Maia, come on this isn’t _ funny _.” She flinched forwards as a cold lump of snow hit her on the back of the head. Her mouth dropped open and she screeched as the ice melted down her hair and into the back of her coat. Izzy could hear Maia’s chaotic laughter, as she clapped a hand on the back of her shoulder and was pulled into her chest. She couldn’t help but join in the laughter she could feel against her shoulders, both of them chuckling like fools in their joy. 

“Izzy, your _ face!” _

“Yeah, yeah you idiot. Let’s just get to the lodge.” Izzy huffed, wiping tears away from her eyes, still exhaling small chuckles, as she tried to sound even slightly angry. She lightly pushed Maia away, stalking forwards before dipping down to the ground, scooping up a hefty amount of snow, rolling it into a shoddy snowball and chucking it at Maia’s smirking face. With the snow quickly melting revealing Maia’s stunned face, Izzy’s howls of childish enjoyment filled the surrounding area. 

“Oh, okay. You’re really asking for it now!” Maia dived to the side as she saw another snowball heading her way, cackling as she formed her own, only to be - once again, struck by Izzy’s. 

It goes this way for a significant amount of time, Izzy chucking snowballs at her and Maia being unable to avoid her precise aim. They’re laughing together, when Maia decided to change the playing field - rushing at Izzy with her full body weight, knocking them both onto the snow filled ground. 

Izzy lay on her back looking up into Maia’s eyes, their soft giggles slowly coming to an end as they stared at each other. Slowly they edged closer, lips close to meeting. Izzy reached her hand up, and crushed a large amount of snow solidly with Maia’s face. Maia yelled and fell to the side as Izzy jumped up and claimed herself the victor of the fight. “Told ya I’d get you back!” She giggled, standing there for a few moments before offering her hand to Maia. 

“We should head to the lodge, we’re probably the last ones to arrive.” Maia suggested reluctantly. Izzy hummed her agreement, tugging at Maia’s hand so they could continue their journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've changed a few things of course but hey, it's not like the shadowhunters characters match personalities with those from until dawn lmao - simon having the same personality as emily? NAH


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang comes together - and then separates pretty much immediately afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely despise this chapter - it took me so long to produce it because im an absolute mess.  
my biggest concern is trying to keep them all in character in Until Dawn scenarios (which is difficult)
> 
> please hmu with any criticism

(Nine Hours till Dawn)

  


####  **22:00**

They’re back. 

A year later and they’ve reunited. 

Alec looks up at the lodge, taking it in - the overall foreboding nature of the towering structure. 

He began to pick unconsciously at his knuckles, the skin quickly reddening under the sharp pinching - memories of the year prior overtaking his mind. He pursed his lips and shook his head slightly, trying to dispel the negative thoughts. 

He turns as he hears a familiar voice coming closer. It’s Magnus Bane, in all his resplendent glory. 

Alec can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. Magnus’ notices him and grins, changing his direction so he’s heading towards Alec. 

“Alexander.” His eyes and voice are soft as butter, fondness apparent. 

“Magnus!” His voice cracked, “Have you been here long? We didn’t keep you waiting, did we?”

Magnus chuckled, “Don’t worry darling, I only arrived twenty minutes before you.” He took Alec’s hand, “Are _ you _alright?” 

Alec hummed noncommittally, flushing slightly; “I’m a bit cold, I could do with being curled up round a fire right now.” 

Magnus smirked, eyebrows rising flirtatiously - but before he could reply, Jace could be heard, mock-gagging in the background, “Yo, are we going to get things moving or not?” 

Magnus rolled his eyes, looking away from Alec but keeping hold of his hand - causing Alec’s blush to deepen. “We’re going to have to find some other way in I’m afraid. The lock is frozen from both the cold and lack of use,” he paused, thinking. “Our best bet is one of the windows round the side.” He tugs Alec closer to him for body heat. 

Jace rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry lover-boy, I’ll do the breaking and entering for you. Since you _ oh so clearly _prefer the cold.” 

Magnus’ eyes crinkle in amusement, “Why thank you for that kind offer Jace,” He tugs Alec along, up the stairs and towards a walkway leading down the side - gesturing for Jace to follow, “But I’d hardly call it ‘breaking and entering’ when the house is mine.” 

* * *

Jace lags behind, taking in the sight of his best friend looking content and happy. They skate along the side of the lodge and approach the area with the windows Magnus mentioned earlier. As he walks Jace can’t help but notice the fire axe case, the glass that once held it broken and the axe missing. He stops, curious; _Well, that’s a bit weird, right? _He thinks, frowning in confusion for a second, he opens his mouth to comment on the missing tool, his head turning to the two with him. 

The missing tool immediately flees his mind, in front of him - Magnus and Alec have also come to a stop. 

Magnus is holding Alec’s sore looking knuckles to his lips, using his breath to warm the cold digits - his lips moving as he murmured what could only be sweet-nothings. Jace can’t help but smile at the red face of his brother, happiness blooming in his chest as he saw how at ease they both were. 

Of course, he couldn’t let that go uninterrupted. As Magnus pressed a small kiss to Alec’s knuckles he rushed forwards - wrapping his arms around the both of them and hugging them together. He looked at Magnus and stepped back to offer his own hand, “What about me, _ Romeo _?” He asked, his eyelids fluttering wildly in a caricature of flirting. 

Magnus scoffed and knocked Jace’s arm from around him. His grip on Alec’s hand unfaltering as he answers, “I would rather kiss a toad, _ asshole _.” The smile on his face takes away from his wicked sounding words. Alec grins as he listens to them exchange barbs for a minute, before tugging on Magnus’ hand so they could continue their walk. 

They come to a window high above them, with a tall squared box underneath it 

Jace turns to them, “Wish me luck, losers!” 

Jace climbs onto it, reaching up to hoist himself up and through the window. 

\-- 

And immediately trips and tumbles to the ground on the other side. 

He scrambles to right himself, using the table to pull himself up, multiple reassurances falling from his mouth as he goes.

He glances back at the window and finds Magnus and Alec perched on the box, looking in on him - trying and failing to hide their grins. 

“Oh whatever, I’d like to see you try.” He scoffs at them. As he turns he surveys his surroundings; the inside of the lodge is ominous, the stillness stifling. Jace gulps nervously, glancing back at the widow he just crawled inside through, his friends still there looking at him with concern.He nods to himself. _ I’ve got this, _he thinks confidently. “Anyone got a light?” He asks. 

Magnus reaches into his pocket and pulls out a lighter; which he flicks dramatically, lighting it teasingly before snapping it shut and tossing it to Jace. “This good enough for you Herondale?” 

Alec’s eyes brighten, he raises an eyebrow; “You know if you find some deodorant, mixing that with fire will heat the lock right up.” 

Jace just looks confused, “How is a deodorant stick going to help me exactly?”

Magnus and Alec share an admittedly fond look of exasperation; “Spray on doofus,” Alec remarks. 

Magnus shakes his head and continues the sentence; “A bit of fire with flammable spray and boom. Instant fire thrower.”

Jace’s look of confusion morphs into one of boyish excitement; “Wait, that shit actually works?” 

For his troubles he gains two looks of amusement before the heads of his friends disappear, soft chuckles and whispers the only thing he can hear for a few seconds as they wander back to the front of the house. He smiles, _ maybe this weekend won’t be too bad, _he thinks. 

Flicking the lighter to life, he takes in the now brighter room, stacks of shelves surround him. _ Time to explore, _ He thinks as he slinks through the storage room to the door leading to the main area of the house.

He walks through to the foyer and notices the front door, a window situated in the middle. Outside stand his friends, huddled in close proximity like penguins. He chuckles and heads into the door to the side. Coming to a grand room with ceiling to floor windows, a large chandelier hangs above his head, surprisingly free of any cobwebs or dust. 

The rest of the house is in the same state of stillness; the kind of unnatural atmosphere that can only develop through being deserted for an extended period of time. Pillars of moonlight brighten the room, streaming in from the large skylights, particles of dust fill every room - some of it sticking to the back of Jace’s throat uncomfortably. He coughs awkwardly, and takes it all in; the looming grand staircase in the centre of the room that leads to the upper levels of the massive home, the multiple photographs placed around the rooms and the gigantic circular piece of ‘art’ hanging above the grand room. 

He rolls his eyes at his own anxiety, unsure what has caused the sudden feeling. He turns to the staircase leading down into the depths of the house, considering the likelihood of their being deodorant in any of the rooms down there. He easily decides that the bathroom upstairs is his best option, he ambles his way to the staircase; and begins his ascent. 

* * *

  


####  **22:28**

Outside the group stand around impatiently, all looking in various states of discomfort. Magnus, Alec and Clary waiting close to door, eager to enter - Magnus’ arm resting around Alec’s waist as they talked. Raphael and Simon were perched on the snow laden stairs holding hands and chatting to Maia, Izzy hanging back slightly behind Maia. 

A soft noise startled those closest to the door. 

Alec’s eyebrows burrow together and he takes a step forward to investigate, as he cautiously nears the door, another - louder noise echoes through the night. The others, beginning to take notice, join Clary and Magnus on the deck, hanging back from where Alec was approaching. 

Alec presses his hand to the door, leaning against it to peer in through the window. A void of darkness all he can see, and the door is violently whipped open - various outcries of shock are startled from the group as Alec goes stumbling forward with a cry of fright; right into the arms of - Jace. 

The manic laughter of Jace as he steadies his brother is all that could be heard for a solid minute before the others joined in. 

“Gotcha!” 

Alec scowled at him, regaining his footing as he shoved at his brother - punching his shoulder playfully as he stormed past Jace into the lodge. Rolling his eyes as the shouts of the others, ignoring their calling for him to wait. 

Jace rushes to catch up with him, still laughing at his own prank as he slings an arm around Alec’s shoulders - pulling the taller man down to his height as he joked; “Come on, I got you out of the cold didn’t I?” 

Alec sighed, feigning reluctance before starting to grin, “Well, I suppose I can be grateful,” He pauses deliberately, “but you could’ve used some of that deodorant on yourself you know.” With that Alec ducks away from his brother and wanders into the grand room following the others who had overtaken them when they’d stalled in the foyer. 

The others have made quick work of removing the coverings from the furniture and sprawling on the sofas, comfortably settling in.

Simon has claimed an entire three-seater to himself, while Maia and Isabelle have taken over the loveseat, curled up happily together as they take in everyone else. 

“It’s strange isn’t it?” Maia comments, head tilted - eyes trailing along the photos decorating the majority of the walls. 

Izzy hums absently, watching as her brother and Magnus flirt; stood by the stairs, her brother motioning to the upper-level. Maia follows her line of sight - giggles, and waves to Clary who is near to the couple talking to Jace, she receives a wave in return - before she reiterates; “It’s weird, _ right _?” She looks at Izzy expectantly. 

Izzy finally looks at her girlfriend - thinking about what she just said, shrugging; “A little? I suppose?” 

“Just a little?” The response comes from Raphael, stood by the door, holding his and Simon’s luggage - which he drops, scowling having heard the conversation. He scoffs harshly, his arms crossing over his chest. Simon pushes himself up from where he’d been laying, he opens his mouth in an attempt to calm the situation, Raphael quickly continued, before anyone can interrupt. 

“Our friends _ died _ here last year,” he begins, “and can I just remind you, that it was _ our fault _ ?” the volume of his voice increasing as he finished his sentence, anger clear on his face. “But yeah, I’m sure it’s only a _ little _ strange!” 

The room goes silent, everyone turns to look at Raphael; staring at him in shock. Stood by the staircase the group of Magnus, Jace, Clary and Alec, having not heard Izzy and Maia’s all look confused, wondering where this subject conversation had stemmed from. 

Magnus steps forward, concern in his eyes; “Raph--” 

Izzy stands quickly, her face flush with anger - shocked for a second before she starts to defend herself; “It wasn’t our fault!” She screamed back at him, “It’s not our fault, they got_ lost in the woods _!” She’s clenching her fists, her fingernails digging into the flesh of her palms as she shakes in anger and sadness. 

Maia stands up next to her, a hand flying to the small of Izzy’s back - rubbing comfortingly. She turns to Raphael and says, “What happened last year was a tragedy _ and _ it wasn’t our fault,” She shakes her head when she sees Raph about to shout back, “I’m not saying we shouldn’t have done what we did. _ It was wrong _. But we are not the reason they died.”

Raphael scoffs, disbelief filling his voice, “Are you telling me they would’ve run off if we hadn’t played that _ fuckin’ _prank?” 

“Well no but--”

  
“‘But’ what? It was our fault, _ we _ caused Catarina to run out in the fuckin’ dark and cold, that’s why Ragnor went after her - the prank was _ your _ idea remember _ ‘Iz’ _?” He spits her nickname with disgust.

Izzy bristled angrily; “It may have been my idea, but all of you went along with it!”

Jace chuckled in an attempt to lessen the tension, “Well Alec and I actually…” 

“Oh here we go again, ‘Alec and I’ - the only reason you didn’t get involved was because you were passed out drunk. And Alec? Alec had a chance to stop it from happening but he was to fuckin’ slow. Maybe if he actually did something worthwhile for once they’d still be here.” Raphael spat.

Simon shares a look with Clary, “Woah, come on guys, let’s not--” He glances towards Magnus, who has turned away from where they’re all gathered and is gripping Alec’s hand tightly, Alec’s face is apocalyptic. “Maybe this isn’t the best way to start the weekend?” He nods his head towards the stairs. 

Both Raphael and Izzy deflate, looking away from each other - still angry but unwilling to cause their friend anymore pain. Maia grits her teeth, and forces herself to calm down as well - she turns to Magnus and asks, “So,” She grins, “What about that cabin you mentioned?” 

Magnus spins around, a clearly fake smile plastered on his face - his eyes slightly red; “Oh-ho Maia, right in front of her brother you cheeky bastard,” He winks at her, “Head out onto the veranda and I’ll go grab the keys and some torches for you.”

Raphael scoffed but turned to Simon, offering a hand to him as he spoke; “Tell Magnus we’re gonna take a little walk, I think I need some air to clear my head.” Simon takes his hand and gets to his feet and they head towards the door, “We’ll be back in like an hour.” They leave quickly after that. 

Alec, Clary and Jace stared at each other, and then at the now empty sofas - Jace laughs awkwardly; “Well, that was quicker than I’d expected.” 

Magnus returns through the side door, and comes to a stop near the stairs, he sighs and turns to them, “Anyone else heading out into the cold?” He tries to joke, it falls flat. 

Alec bit his lip and replied quickly; “Well, I’m not leaving but I wouldn’t say no to a warm bath.” As he predicted Magnus perks up a little, eyes brightening slightly as he smiled. 

“Well darling, if you wanted to share a bath--” He begins, before Jace swiftly interrupts. 

  
“No thanks, don’t want the image of my brother doing _ things _ in a bath that I’ll end up using at some point,” He sticks his finger near his mouth and mock-gags, “Come on Magnus, if I remember correctly; you’ve got shit-tons of cool things around here. I’m sure you can find enjoyment in your thoughts of my naked _ brother _while we find something to do.”

Magnus and Alec share a look, both of them grinning. Alec turns and makes his way steadily up the stairs, without looking back. 

* * *

####  **22:43**

The veranda that overlooks the mountains is relentlessly beautiful, the snow that surrounds them in every direction pristine and tranquil as they look out onto it. The door behind them swings open, and an upset looking Magnus steps out - holding a torch and a set of keys. He wiggles his hands, showing them his prizes. They smile indulgently at him, Izzy grabbing the torch and Maia taking the keys. Izzy sighed, “I’m so sorry Magnus, I didn’t mean--” She’s cut off as a hand grasps her shoulder. 

Magnus squeezes, and smiles at her, his red rimmed eyes looking into hers; “Izzy it’s fine, this was bound to happen at some point during the weekend,” He shrugs, “Better out than in, I always say.” 

Maia snorted violently, “Did you just quote ‘Shrek’?” 

Magnus laughed; “My therapist recommended it; as a good anti-anxiety movie.”

They all chuckled together for a moment before Magnus gestured to the trail a little way off from the stairs at the end of the veranda; “Stick to the path, yeah? It’s a bit of a trek but it’s worth it, I promise.” 

He disappears with a wave, back into the lodge. 

Now alone, they take each others hands, and begin to work their way down the stairs.

Izzy can’t resist and she comments quickly; “I can’t believe Raphael,” She scowls, looking exactly like her brother in that moment, “I mean, of course it’s weird, o_ f course _we feel guilty - but does he need to act that way?” She pauses, “Like he wasn’t involved that night?”

Maia sighs. 

“Iz, I don’t think it’s that he doesn’t feel guilty. I think it’s that he feels _ too _guilty. Raph hasn’t had the same recovery process as we have, he’s dealing with it his own way.” 

Maia takes a breath and continues, “He’s angry, and yes he shouldn’t take it out on us - especially with Magnus in the room - but in his mind, that’s how he needs to deal with it.” 

Izzy has stopped walking at this point and Maia turns to look at her from her place a few steps in front of her, Maia finishes; “Let’s not ruin this weekend yeah?” 

Izzy nods, a small smile spreading onto her face as she takes quick steps to catch up with her girlfriend - grabbing her hand, “Yeah.” She nods, determined and pulls Maia along as they jog along the path. 

For a short while the only sound that could be heard was the soft crunch of their footsteps in the fresh snow. All other sounds in the woods nonexistent as they moved steadily along the path, the naked winter trees looming over them blowing softly in the wind, the branches bare but for the snow that was layered on them. The silence was overwhelming, no animal noises, no creaking trees - just silence. Their hands tangled together as they walked, smiling to themselves at the unconscious gesture. It was always like this, time becoming unimportant as they walked together in silence, words unneeded as they enjoyed each others company. 

Maia stumbled to a stop, forcing Izzy to halt as well. Both of them looking to the side of the path - eyes widening as they took in what was in front of them. 

“Police tape,” Izzy gasped, “From…” 

Maia nodded absently, “Ragnor and Catarina, you’d think they’d have cleaned it all up” 

“The investigation never closed,” Izzy shuddered, “I’m starting to get a little spooked.” 

Maia sighed; “I’m sure, wherever they are right now they’re happy that we’re all here thinking about them.”

Izzy nodded stiffly. They stand in silence for a few minutes, their heads bowed when a loud shriek split through the air.

“Urm, what was that?” Izzy whispers, cautious. Maia grabbed her hand, nervous.

“I don’t know but let’s get out of here.” 

They walked in silence for a few minutes, until they come to a large tree branch blocking their way. 

“Fuck, I don’t think we’re getting to the cabin with this in our way.”

Izzy shrugged and wandered off the path, a self-assured look settled on her facet; “We’ll figure something out!” She enthused, she leaned back on one of the nearby wooden fences, “We’re adventurous, we’ll--” With a loud crack the post she was leaning on gave way under her weight and she disappeared over the ledge.

“Izzy? IZZY!” Maia calls desperately, running to the ledge she’d watched her girlfriend go over, skidding to a stop at the edge.

“I’m fine!” She calls from below, “I can’t see a way back up to you! There’s only a way deeper into the mines. Maybe I should go further in and see if it leads anywhere, you can meet me on the other side.” 

Maia rolls her eyes, and prepares to jump down, “Shut up Izzy, I’m coming to you. I’m not abandoning you down there, I have a lighter we can use as a torch to find a way out.”

Behind Maia, stands a towering figure. A man, dressed in a heavy looking coat; large circular goggles hiding his eyes from view and a dirty patterned bandana covering the rest of his face. He holds a weapon tightly in one hand, the other stretched out - reaching for her. 

The hand outstretched towards her brushes against her shoulder as she jumps into the crevice below. It misses her by a hair. 

The man’s barely visible eyebrows furrow. He stares into the darkness that the two women had disappeared into. He shakes his head, and turns to leave. 

\-- 

Maia lands gracefully in the mine-shaft next to Izzy, she looks at her girlfriend in concern, “Are you okay?” 

Izzy huffs, “Like I said I’m fine! All _ seven _of my limbs are okay.” She winks as she finishes her sentence. 

Maia rolls her eyes fondly, before she turns to observe the situation they’re in. Izzy was right, there’s no way back up to where they just were - their only option was to head further into the mine system, but there’s a mine-cart blocking their way. She walks forward to get a better look, the cart is still on the rails, she notices. She turns to Izzy and beckons her over; 

“I think if we push this we should be able to get past and then follow along the rails until we come to another exit.”

Together they push the cart along until there’s enough room for both of them to slide past. 

Reaching the other side, they continue along the rail tracks, following them until they come upon an exit.

Seeing the moonlight shining onto the mine floor Izzy releases a shout of happiness and begins to jog towards the opening, she spins round and cheers at Maia, “Let’s get _ outta _here!” 

They both climb up the ice covered slope out of the mine-shaft, approaching a cliff edge that overlooks a portion of the mountain. Maia walks towards the edge, smiles and points; “Look Iz, there’s the ‘_ beautiful’ _cabin we were promised,” She nudged Izzy and her girlfriend turned from where she was observing the map near a telescope, to grin back at her. 

“Maybe we can see it better through _ this _?” Izzy eagerly suggested, tugging the telescope more firmly and bending down to look through it. She was barely using the machine for a minute before she jerked back with a startled gasp, “Maia- Maia I think someone’s at the cabin.” Her voice was quiet, shaken. 

Maia quickly makes her way over to Izzy, the events of the night having already put her on edge - she grabs the telescope and brings her eyes to it in a swift movement. 

She stares into it, moving it towards the lone cabin - seeing nothing she goes to breathe a sigh of relief; but catches a glimpse of something dark in the corner of her eye. She whips the telescope in the direction of the blur, hoping to catch a better look. She moves the telescope around as much as she can, she holds in a scream as a large, distorted face fills her vision. She scrambles back, throwing herself from the machine; holding her chest as she struggled to regain her breath. 

“Maia?” Izzy called from above her, as she bent down “Maia are you okay?”

  
_ When did I get on the floor? _ She wonders absently, “I-I thought I saw something,” She takes the hand offered to her, “It was some kinda _ face _. Right in front of the lens.” 

Izzy’s face crumpled with confusion, stroking Maia’s hair for a second before she walked over to the abandoned telescope. 

She searched with the telescope for a few minutes, before turning back to Maia and shaking her head, “I can’t see anything unusual babe, even at the cabin. We’re both tense right now, with everything that’s happened - it was probably just, ya’know, our over-stressed minds playing tricks on us.”

Maia nodded shakily; “You’re right, let’s just - get to the cabin.”

* * *

####  **22:44 **

A pale hand reaches out, turning the handle off the faucet over the bath - Alec Lightwood huffed petulantly. He’d been trying for a good ten minutes, with no luck - there was no hot water.

He rose from his uncomfortable seat on the side of the bath, looked at the bath longingly, and decided to head back downstairs to see if Magnus could do anything about his unfortunate situation. 

He exits the bathroom, and can’t help but glance in the direction of the door he knows is hidden just around the bend of the hallway. He picks at the skin of his knuckles nervously, and takes a slow, cautious step towards Catarina's room. _ I shouldn’t go in there _, he thinks - but he finds himself in front of the closed door regardless. 

He takes a short breath before pushing open the door and heading inside. It’s undisturbed; as he knew it would be, guilt already prickling at his gut. He shouldn’t be here, but he misses his friends, he had been so busy taking care of the others in the year past, that he hadn’t really had a chance to grieve himself. He looked around the room, sadness felt deeply in his heart, while he wasn’t as close to them as Magnus had been he’d loved them both all the same. 

He walked around the room carefully, taking it in, he came across an upside down photo; a prom photo - of Magnus, Caterina, Ragnor and himself. He and Magnus weren’t together then, hell he didn’t know if they were together now, but they’d gone as a group and it was one of his favourite memories. He placed the photo back down carefully and with one last glance around, left the room -shutting the door firmly behind him. 

He made his way through the twisting hallways and down the grand staircase, as he descended the steps he could hear loud voices passionately debating something. By the time he reached the bottom he could clearly make out the voices of his brother, Clary and Magnus; Clary and Jace seemed to be against whatever it was that Magnus was saying. 

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Alexander! Back from your bath so soon darling? Was it that boring without me?”

Jace shoved at Magnus playfully, “Your lover-boy here wants to play with a Ouija Board! Can you convince him otherwise _ please _?” 

“Magnus you can’t be serious? A Ouija Board?” he asked cautiously. 

Magnus laughed at them all, “It’s all in good fun,” He glances down at his shoes, “Plus what if we manage to contact--” He coughs. “_ Anyway _. Alexander surely you haven’t had time for the hot bath you were planning? Is something wrong?”

Alec, who had been sharing a glance with Jace while Magnus had been talking turned his head to look Magnus in the eyes. He chuckled, “There’s no hot water, is there a boiler or anything that could change that?” He rubs the back of his neck, awkward. 

Magnus puffs his chest out, “I can solve all of your problems darling! Let me lead you to the basement where the boiler is; while these two,” he motions to Clary and Jace, “Find us a Oujia Board to use!” 

The two don’t complain this time, sympathy filling their eyes as they nod and split up to look for the spirit board.

“Plus,” Magnus leans over and whispers to Alec, “Seems like they could use some time alone.”

Magnus heads over to a lone desk near the door and rifles through it for a second before triumphantly holding up his prize: a sturdy looking hand torch.

Magnus dramatically holds out a hand for Alec to take, wiggling his fingers in a manner that was surely meant to be enticing. Alec gives in easily, taking the offered hand and allowing himself to be tugged in the direction of the basement. 

Entering the hallway to the right of the stairs, Magnus turns back and jokes, “We’re all alone now darling” 

Alec smiles softly, his fingers curling around Magnus' as they walked. Magnus smiled back at him, “Alexander, about earlier - the things Raphael said--” 

“Honestly it’s fine, he was riled up. I can’t say I wasn’t expecting it - someone was bound to blow up eventually. Probably better that we got it out of the way.”  
  
“Regardless of that Alexander, you didn’t deserve the things he said. You did try that night, and that’s what matters.”

“He was right though, I didn’t do anything worthwhile - maybe if I had tried harder--” He came to a stop as he trailed off, his hand untangling from Magnus’ to scratch and pinch at his knuckles. 

Magnus reached out and pressed his hands over Alec’s, causing his harmful actions to come to a stop, Magnus curled his hands under Alec’s - holding them gently. Repeating his actions from earlier, he brought them up to his lips and pressed tender kisses to the skin of his knuckles.

“I’m glad we’re all here, especially you Alexander. Who knows what we’ll get up to on this getaway, look at us. All on our own in a _ romantic _basement”

Alec's eyes roll back into his head as he tugged his hand out of Magnus’ grip and wandered off ahead of him, he looked over his shoulder and raised an elegant brow; “You coming?”

Magnus’ threw his head back and laughed, jogging to catch up. 

Reaching the door to the basement, Magnus stepped in front and theatrically threw open the door, displaying the steep steps to the basement enthusiastically. Alec laughed and slipped past him. 

The steep stairs down to the boiler room were pitch black, Magnus ducked in front of Alec, pointing the flashlight in front of him to lead the way, “Watch your step.” 

“I think I can handle a little old set of stairs.” Alec retorted. 

The basement is freezing, their breath fans out in front of them in short puffs, Alec rubs his hands together - lifting his cupped hands up to his mouth in an attempt to warm them. 

“This is the opposite of what I wanted,” He remarked, “This place feels colder than outside.” 

Magnus laughed as he continued onward, “I promise once this boilers on you’re going to be great.”

The basement is filled with odds and ends; planks of wood stood up, an abandoned mattress pressed against one of the side boards and boxes filled with objects littered around the area.

They turned a corner and Alec took in the size of the basement, as expected of the mini-mansion they were currently underneath - it was gigantic, an open area with pillars dotted around. Intimidating shadows seemed to move randomly in the sparse(???) lighting from Magnus’ torch. 

Magnus ducked around a corner into a small alcove where a large rectangular box sits; Magnus eagerly rips the doors of the boiler cabinet open and bends at the waist to inspect the inside of it. 

  


“Sorry for dragging you down into the depths darling, I promise soon enough you’ll have hot water for that bath.” 

Alec smiled at him, unseen as Magnus worked, “I appreciate that, but honestly it’s also pretty good to spend time with you. I’ve missed you.” 

Magnus rises from where he was bent and walked to a fuse box nearby, “I mean I wouldn't want you coming down here on your own, you know?” He looks up from his inspection a smile on his face, “I’ve missed you too.”

Alec slowly wandered over to the side of the boiler cabinet, he glances around noticing an object leaning inside it; a baseball bat. He chuckled slightly, picking it up and moving back to Magnus, swinging it teasingly; “Playing baseball in the snow must be pretty tough.”

Magnus chuckled sadly - taking the bat, “No, it wasn't on the winter, darling. I mean, before we met you lot, we'd come up in the summer and we would have the best time - Catarina, Ragnor and I. It was serious competition out there on the big lawn.” His eyes shut tightly, “I don’t know, a new reality, right?” He opens his eyes ands smiles tightly, setting the baseball bat on the ground, “Anyway - back to fixing this old guy right? Can you hold this for me Alexander?” He asks holding out the flashlight. 

Alec nodded, taking the flashlight. His head snapped up wearily, he looked around the shadowed room, eyebrows wrinkled together slightly, “D-did you hear that?” Glancing at Magnus who stared back at him, an eyebrow raised - confused. “It was probably nothing, let’s just finish up so we can go back upstairs.” 

Magnus’ look of confusion faded and he returned to the boiler cabinet to focus on fixing up the hot water; “Just shine the light here darling. We’ll have you in that lovely bath, naked and relaxed in no time.” 

Alec blushed fiercely, holding the flashlight tightly to where Magnus had indicated. Magnus nodded to himself, “Right, first things first - we need to reset the water pressure before we get the boiler fired up.” 

Alec looked at him, “Seems pretty complicated.” 

“Not at all, it’s simple, you head over to that fuse box and turn the switch to on when I say to.” 

Alec nods in compliance and heads over to the fuse box, he waits for the go ahead and switches it as asked. 

The boiler flares to life, they both make happy little noises. Alec swings round and cheers; “I did it!” 

Magnus laughs; “Oh?” 

“I mean _ ‘we’ _, we did it!”

They smile at each other in silence, Magnus walks forwards and reaches out to Alec. They hug excitedly for a few minutes, and when they pull apart - they continue to hold onto each other, Magnus’ hands clinging to Alec’s waist and Alec’s one hand holding the torch over Magnus’ shoulder and the others fingers digging tightly into Magnus’ biceps. Their eyes meet and together they begin to lean forwards, their lips almost touching. 

A sharp tap has them jerking back from each other, “Tell me you heard it that time?” Alec asks desperately. 

Magnus responds by nodding tightly, with one hand on Alec’s waist he watches as Alec raises the flashlight - shining it around the basement. The tapping continued, the sound repeating at a regular pace. Alec stepped forward looking around cautiously, “I’m gonna check it out.” 

“What? Why? Alexander it’s probably nothing.” 

“Yeah, probably - but what if it’s a pipe that’s about to burst, or a problem with the furnace?”

Alec continues forwards towards where the noise is originating, as he gets closer he can see a weirdly shaped shadow on the floor. He came to a stop, Magnus stumbling to a stop behind him. Alec took a deep breath as he shined the light onto the shape casting then shadow, a palid white face staring back.

“Alexa-” 

The robed man in front of him lunged.

Alec yelled in fright, he turned - grabbed onto Magnus and began to run. The robed man giving chase immediately. He let Magnus overtake him, as they came upon the mattress he noted over, he pushed it over into the way of the masked man. He similarly brought the standing planks down. Hoping that in some way he could cause the man to slow. He hears a frustrated grunt and a thud as the man trips slightly.

They stumbled out of the basement and up the steep stairs, the man hot behind them. Magnus had reached the door in front of him and was tugging on it fruitlessly. He was breathless as he urgently attempted to open the basement door.

They stood there helpless, as the man approached them threateningly, his gloved hands outstretched as he reached for them. 

“Heeyyy” moaned the man in front of them, hands waggling in front of him - the voice instantly recognisable.

“What.” Alec spat. 

“Hheeeeeyy!” 

“What the _ fuck _!?” 

The man lifts his hands, and - still wiggling them, removed the mask and hood of the robe. His mirth filled face coming into view. 

“Boom! Gotcha, you just got ‘Monked’!” Jace shouted.

Magnus lets out a breath of shocked laughter. Alec stared at his brother with fury in his eyes, he turns to Magnus and watches as he congratulates Jace on the well-planned prank. 

“Were you _ in on this _?” He asks Magnus through gritted teeth. 

Magnus shakes his head, “I wish! Brilliant prank!” Jace and Magnus high five. 

Alec lips thin into a disapproving line, “Whatever can you just let us out?” 

Magnus turns to him, shocked to see him so angry. “Alexander come on, it was a joke! He didn’t mean anything by it.” He opens the door and the three of them head into the main room.

Alec stares at them for a second, he narrows his eyes before smirking slightly; “Alright maybe I can admit there was _ some _humour to your little prank.”

“Ayy that’s right, jokemaster supreme over here.” 

“I said nothing about jokes, I said your ‘prank’ which was _ dumb-- _”

“Alexander it’s okay that you were scared--” 

“I was _ not _.” Alec denies adamantly. 

Jace cackled; “Come on Alec you almost pissed yourself.” 

“Shut up _ Jace _.”

“What the hell are you wearing?” Clary asked Jace as she walked into the room, 

Jace span around in a tight circle, the robe rising up around him like a long dress; “I found my calling.”

She rolled her eyes, “So does that mean you’re taking a vow of silence?”

Jace mimed zipping his mouth shut and began to talk inaudibly, his hands gesturing wildly as he pretended to have a conversation. 

“Alright- Alright, tell me did you at least find the, thingy?” 

Jace reaches into his borrowed robe and whips out an old looking Ouija Board, proudly displaying it to the gathered group. 

“Okay,” Alec says, “I’ve had enough of being spooked. All I see is a nice hot bath in my future. But hey, have fun.” 

He turns and starts to make his way back to the bathroom, he feels someone's stare on his back and he looks round to see Magnus gazing at him intently, 

“Magnus? You okay?” 

Magnus snaps out of his daze and nods a smile slipping onto his face, “Just let me know if you need _ anything _else.” He replies. Both Jace and Clary groan behind him, shaking their heads as they march forward and steer him in the direction of the library to get the spirit board set up.

Alec considers Magnus’ strange actions for a second, before continuing his trip to the bathroom. 

  


* * *

####  **22:51**

Simon sighed harshly. _ We’ve been walking around for almost half an hour _ , he thinks, _ and he still hasn’t calmed down. _

After he had been pulled out of the lodge by Raphael they had wandered their way back the way they had come from the cable station. Raphael had been mostly silent. Simon walked with his arms crossed over his chest, his hands roughly rubbing at his upper arms in an attempt to stimulate some warmth. He huffs quietly, _ this isn’t the way I wanted to spend my weekend. _

He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Raphael coming to a stand still. He knocks against his boyfriends back accidentally, Raph turns to face him - his hands coming up to hold Simon’s arms, knocking aside Simon’s hands - taking over the rubbing actions, “I’m sorry Simon.” 

Simon brought his own hand up to Raphael’s cheek, cupping it softly; feeling the warmth from his hands seep into the cheek. They stood there for a moment, looking at each other softly.

Simon let his hand fall and, pulling out of Raphael’s grasp he carried on walking. 

“I thought you might like to go back to the lodge.” Raphael asked voice soft. Simon glanced at him over his shoulder, and shook his head.

“We might as well explore a little more while we’re out here!” He says. “It’s a beautiful night.”

Raphael couldn’t help the smile that began to sprout on his face, Simon had always been kind-hearted but considering how they’d ended up in the freezing cold - Raphael had admittedly expected some sort of anger from the man. The understanding he had been rewarded with was more than he thought he deserved. 

The snow crackled underfoot, they trudged along sluggishly - however, the cold of the night nothing in comparison to the warm hearts in the chests of the two walking. The bare trees above them poised artfully, the ice webbed upon them like lace. 

Seeing a large totem pole in front of them, Simon rushed forward - pressing his hands to the structure. Raphael hung back for a few minutes, taking in the sight of Simon; snow dancing around his head as the light above them illuminated the path. He smiles privately, happy for a few minutes.

He’s startled from his thoughts by Simon’s voice; “Look at this thing, it’s so majestic.” 

Raphael lets out a short laugh, “Yeah, majestic is a word to describe it.” 

Simon gestured to the viciously sharp teeth of the shoulder height totem, “Put your hand inside.” 

“Excuse me? Put my hand inside _ where _?”

Simon bounced in place excitedly, “In the totem pole! Come on Raph it’ll be fun.”

“Not really my idea of fun, Si.” 

Simon huffed, rose up on his toes and stuck his hand inside the part of the totem with an open mouth. 

He gasped sharply, jerked forward and started to scream; “Raph! Help!” He tugs helplessly at his arm with his other hand. 

Raphael stays where he is, “Well, I suppose I should yank you out of there before your arm gets ripped off, yeah?” 

Simon looks at him in fright; “Yes! Raph, help!” 

“Man, I’d be a pretty terrible boyfriend if I let a scary old totem pole rip your arm off.”

“Raphael, _ please _!”

“Guess I’m just the worst then.” 

Simon stopped struggling, removed his arm from the mouth of the totem and pouted in Raphael’s direction, “Yeah, you’re the worst.” 

Raphael laughed at the indigent tone of voice Simon was using, surged forward and wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug. 

They were allowing themselves a few minutes to savor the affection, the scream that pierced through the woods ripped through them both. It made their blood run cold, and they clung onto each other in fright. 

“W-What was that?” Simon stuttered.

Raphael clenched and unclenched his fingers in the soft fabric of Simon’s winter coat, “Probably nothing, maybe an injured animal.” 

  
Simon nodded haltingly, “Yeah, an animal.” 

Cautiously they travelled further along the path, slowly their nerves eased and they began to chat softly to each other. They were in the middle of an argument about the validity of ‘daylighters’ in vampire fiction - when they noticed a shadowy figure in the middle of the path. They slowly came to a stop, stares focused on the figure in front of them. Raphael pushed Simon behind him, and reached into his pocket for his phone; using the torch figure he brought light to the shadow in front of them.

A decapitated pig’s head, wrapped entirely in barbed wire and impaled on a large spiked stick.

Simon gagged slightly, “W-what the _ fuck _?”

Raphael brought his hand up to protect his nose from the smell as he took a closer look, noticing a piece of paper hanging off the post the head was impaled on - he reached over and turned it over so they could read the words on the other side. 

**WELCOME BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've changed a lot of things - and it's only gonna change more from here on out aaaayyyy


	4. Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ho it's been awhile - I've been preoccupied by my other fic, but recently I replayed Until Dawn and became obsessed w this au again. Honestly the whole thing is SO self-indulgent but I have to have this au so badly and the only way I can have it is write it myself. 
> 
> Now that I'm back into the swing of things w writing might go back and edit the first few chapters! 
> 
> (Once again, UN-BETA'd but hey u spot a mistake lemme know aha theres only so many times i can read my own work)

(Eight Hours Till Dawn) 

####  **23:00 **

Sat at the table that held the Ouija Board; Clary and Jace couldn’t contain the glance they threw at each other in concern, eyes meeting over Magnus’ head as he places the planchette in the middle of the board.

Jace clears his throat, casting his gaze from Clary, snatching up his phone to read from the page that had finally loaded.

“So it says here: ‘to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the Spirit-master,’ which is me of course--”

Clary giggles softly as she interrupts, “Does it  _ actually  _ say that though?”

Jace looked at her intensely for a few seconds, before continuing; “and all present must remove their garments at my discretion.” 

Magnus choked on his laughter, “Be serious.” 

“Oh, I am serious. Deadly serious.”

Clary rapped her knuckles twice on the table to grab the attention of the others, “Are we doing this?”

Both Jace and Magnus nodded eagerly, all three placing their palms flat on the surface of the spirit board. Their fingers resting on top of the planchette. 

Clary bit down on her bottom lip, “Ok. Um... Anyone there...? Will you reveal yourself to us... if you’re there...?”

A beat of silence as all three focused on the planchette, watching intently as it began to move slowly across the Ouija Board.

Clary gasped and ripped her hands away from the board. She turned her head towards Jace and glared viciously at him. 

“Did you do that? That isn’t  _ funny  _ Jace!” 

“Wo-ah that’s not me! I’m not doing anything…” 

“Clary. Put your hand back on the planchette.” 

“Magnus…” Her hands shook as she moved them back to the wooden apparatus, placing them gently on top of it. 

As soon as her fingertips grazed the planchette it began to move again. Sliding quickly amongst the letters, spelling out a word. 

**  
** **HELP**

Magnus let out a shuddering breath, “How are we meant to help?” 

Clary shook her head, “More importantly,” She looked down at the spirit board, “Who are you?” 

Again it moved without control, without prompting. 

**FRIENDS**

Jace glanced between his friends, hands beginning to sweat, “Is it Cat?”

The board leapt to life once more, shaking on the table top as it moved to show the answer they were looking for. 

**YES**

The atmosphere in the room became stifling, Clary’s hands began to shake. Her eyes filling with tears. “I’m sorry-I’m so sorry.” 

Magnus’ shouldered heaved, shaking heavily - both Jace and Clary looked at him with concern filled eyes. He raised his head from it’s bent position, revealing his laughing face. 

“I’m so sorry guys, but you should see,” He broke into laughter again, “y-your faces!!” 

Clary stared at him in disbelief, wiping desperately at the tears that had drenched her face. Jace glared at Magnus angrily, “What the actual  _ fuck _ ?”

“It’s just a prank guys! Sure not the nicest one but hey! It was my turn to prank people this year!” 

They grumbled angrily, Jace swiping the board from the table in frustration, a smile slowly spreading across his face, “Ok, I’ll give you that one Bane.”

Clary shook with frustration, anger still bubbling under her skin, before she took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Fine. But no more okay?” 

Magnus snorted, and crossed his arms. Smirking at the pair in front of him he shrugs slightly, his eyes had seemingly brightened in laughter but Clary thought she caught a glimpse of something else hidden in the depths of Magnus’ eyes. 

“I don’t promise that! You never know what might come up!”

Jace laughed at Magnus’ indignant response, clapping a hand down on Magnus’ shoulder.

“Yeah Clary! You never know!” 

Clary shook her head at both of them, sticking her tongue out and turning away. 

“Do you really believe in that kind of stuff Clary?” Magnus asks.

She moved towards the large bookcase in front of her, fiddling with the spines of the books in front of her. She gave a half-hearted shrug. 

“I-I don’t know, but - I like the idea of it being real? The idea that we can communicate with those we lost? Ya know?” 

Jace and Magnus nod, even though she can’t see them the way she’s facing. She traces her finger along the tops of the books on the shelf nearest to her. 

“What about you two? You guys believe in anything like that?” 

Jace just shrugs heavily, dragging his hand heavily through his hair; “I’ll believe it when I see it, I suppose. I don’t want to say that anything’s not real because - hey no one knows for sure right?” 

Both Clary and Jace turned towards Magnus, whose eyes were now focused on his feet. 

“No.” He squeezes his eyes shut, “I don’t think there’s anything like that really. I-I used to.” He then shrugs. “But bereavement therapy has taught me things,” He laughs here, “Sorry to bring down the mood”

Clary shook her head, “You didn’t Magnus.” 

Jace just smiled at him awkwardly, patting him on his back as he walked towards Clary.

“Whatcha’ looking at?” He asked. 

Clary tugged harshly on the edge of the book spine as she jumped in slight shock as Jace placed a hand on the small of her back. 

At the tug the book came with her finger before stopping half way. Clary looked at it in confusion, jerking back as the bookcase she was in front of began to move. 

The three of them stared on in shock as the bookcase revealed a small room. Clary and Jace turned to face Magnus, confusion written on both of their faces. 

“Magnus? What is this?” 

Magnus shook his head, his own confusion clear on his face, “I have no idea.” 

Jace took a cautious step forward, edging closer to the mysterious doorway. 

“Jace!” Clary called, anxious. 

“I’m just gonna check it out Clary. It’s probably nothing.” 

He moved through the doorway into the hidden room. 

####  **23:19**

Jace took in his surroundings in the hidden room. The hanging photos, the red splashed against the walls. The word ‘Valentine’ spelled across the wall with used newspaper clippings. He barely suppressed a gasp of horror as he noticed a picture of the group of them stabbed into the wall with a large hunting knife. 

The faces of Caterina and Ragnor viciously scratched out. With a shaking hand he ripped the photo from the wall. He stared into the happy faces of his friends. Without really thinking about it he flipped the photo in his grasp. He gulped down a scream as he read the note on the back of the photo. 

**I WILL TAKE THEM AND BLEED THEM LIKE PIGS **

**AND RIP THEIR SOFT SKIN OFF! FUCKING 16 YEARS. **

**16 YEARS I WAITED FOR THEM**

The red writing had him shaking with fear. He swallowed harshly. 

“Jace?” He heard Magnus call from behind him. 

_ Magnus _ , he thought, Magnus who had played a prank on them previously. Magnus who could be the one who did this. He turned to walk back out of the hidden room, facing his friend. 

He laughed harshly, “Really Magnus?” He shook his head, trying to stop his hands from shaking, “This isn’t funny.” He shoved the photo out for Magnus to take.    
  
“What?” Magnus asked quietly, taking the photo from Jace. His eyes widened as he took in the photo, flipping it over to reveal the message. Reading it before looking up at Jace, fear wild in his eyes. 

“Jace, I-I don’t know what this is. W-Where did you find it?”

Jace shook his head, “Obviously you know what it is, it’s your next prank right? Who’s Valentine anyway man?” 

“I-I had another prank planned but this, this is. I don’t know what this is.” He pulled the photo away from his face. “Valentine? Jace, I don’t.” He shook his head. 

“I-I t-think we need to get out of here.” 

Clary laughed nervously next to them, “Guys? What’s going on?” She reached out to take the photo, shocked as Magnus yanked it away from her. “Magnus?” 

“I’m serious,” His voice was stronger now, more confident, “I don’t know who did this but we need to get everyone else.” He looked down at his watch. “Alec’s been awhile. H-He’s alone upstairs. Somethings going on and I don’t like it.” 

Jace’s face, which had looked disbelieving throughout Magnus’ talk melted into a look of concern. 

“You really didn’t write this?” He asked. 

Magnus shook his head. A worried scowl on his face as he made his way to the library doors,

“I need to find Alec.” 

He exited through the library doors, muttering to himself as he went. Clary spun round to look at Jace, eyes demanding answers, at Jace’s look of confusion she rushed after Magnus. 

Jace sighed, unsure if he should trust Magnus’ word - knowing how dedicated he could be to pranks. That disbelief fled his mind as shout began to sound through the library doors. He ran to them and pushed. They were locked. He threw his body against the doors frantically, urgently. The sounds of bodies falling to the floor through the door caused him to bang on the door anxiously, shouting for his friends.

When he couldn’t hear any more sounds coming from the opposite side of the door he paused his pushing for a second. Confused. His grip went lax for a second, only for the door to be yanked out of his hands. 

He barely made a sound before a fist was flying at his face. It landed with a crack and everything went black. 

* * *

####  **23:22**

Snow crunches loudly in the oppressive silence. Heavy footfalls the only noise to be heard in the dark forest. Izzy and Maia move as quietly as possible, still shaken by the scene they had stumbled upon, the police tape still weighing heavily on both of their minds. Their hands were intertwined tightly, swinging slightly between them. 

Maia stumbled to a stop abruptly. Her gaze focused on a nearby tree. 

“Maia?” Izzy whispers from where she had also come to a stop. 

Maia snapped out of her memories and gestured to the tree, where a prominent ‘S&M’ surrounded by heart had been carved.    
  
“We thought it was hilarious to order our initials that way.” She snorts; humourlessly, “Not so funny anymore.” She presses a hand to the carving, lost in her memories for a second. 

Izzy pressed a hand to Maia’s shoulder, a thumb stroking softly over her collarbone.

“You okay?” 

Maia shrugged, “Sorry, not exactly  _ sexy  _ is it? Talking about my ex. Getting upset about it.” 

“He was your boyfriend for awhile. You loved each other. It’s okay to be upset by old memories Maia.”   
  
Izzy paused, 

“Besides. It’s pretty funny.” 

Maia let out a startled laugh, her hand falling from the carving to cover her mouth as a string of shocked laughter erupted from her. She turned to fully face Izzy, who smiled, proud to have made her girlfriend feel a little better. 

“Thanks Iz, I needed that.” 

They stood, surrounded by dim lamplight and slow falling snow, smiling softly at each other; eyes connected and hands curled together between them. They remained there for a few minutes, lost in each other. 

They were torn from each other as an explosively loud growl echoed through the night air, inhuman sounding and soul destroying. They both stiffened, loving thoughts disappearing in an instant. They cautiously glanced around, scared out of their minds. 

“What was that?” Izzy muttered. 

Maia frowned, and shook her head tightly. She bent at the waist, hand still connected to Izzy’s and grabbed a large rock from the ground. 

“Maia? Wh-What are you doing?” 

Maia shushed her softly, straightening up she hefted the rock to her shoulder and chucked it in the direction she thought the noise had come from. 

“Maia--” 

Before she could finish her sentence, another ear-splitting shriek erupted from the surrounding wilderness. Izzy took a stumbling step backwards, pulling Maia by their joined hands. They both broke into a sprint, their hands disconnecting as they ran - Maia pulling ahead quickly, outpacing Izzy easily. 

The wild, sinister noises following them relentlessly, uncompromising in the chase. 

An unfrozen stream forced Maia to halt, Izzy slowing next to her. They glanced at each other, before nodding together resolutely. They backed up quickly, before running at full speed towards the frothing body of water, springing off one side of the river bank - and safely landing on the other side. 

They breathed a quick sigh of relief - before resuming their run. Maia took in their options, they could continue to follow the path; which was safe but slow, or they could head down the steep snow covered hill - much riskier but the quickest option. Another scream echoing behind them made her mind up. She took Izzy’s hand and tugged, leading her down the dangerously steep hill. 

The snow made the already perilous run down the hill even more hazardous, the snow digging up against their feet as they ran. Sliding dangerously they arrived at the end of the hill and without hesitating sprinted to the door of the cabin. 

As Maia ran towards the door, struggling with the keys in her pocket, urgently trying to grab them so she could unlock the door. Her head snapped to the side as she heard a body hit the floor, she turned her head to see that Izzy had tripped and fallen to the floor. She begins to turn round to help but Izzy shook her head frantically.    
  
“The door!” 

Maia nodded quickly and continued her run to the door, yanking the keys from her pocket she cursed as she dropped them because of her shaking hands. She heard footsteps join her on the porch as she grabbed the keys and jammed them into the keyhole, without looking she grabs Izzy and throws them both into the cabin. Slamming the door behind them without hesitation, she pulled the deadbolt across, her hands shaking. 

She turned to look at Izzy, her entire body shivering with adrenaline. Izzy was hugging herself tightly, eyes wide with fear. 

“What was that?” Izzy asked. 

Maia shook her head, “I-I don’t know. Probably- Probably a bear or an elk or something. Right?” 

Izzy gnawed on her lip, “An elk? Sounding like that?” 

Maia clenched her hands together - “I don’t know Iz, but I can’t hear anything now. Can you?” 

At Izzy’s shrug, Maia finally looked away from her to take in the cabin they were inside. 

It was dusty and dark, obviously unused. Cobwebs hung from almost every corner. A small stone fireplace stood in front of a moth-eaten sofa. Hanging on the wall next to the door was a dusty, obviously unused shotgun. Maia frowned at the item, but shrugged it off.  _ A hunting cabin _ , Maia thought as she turned back to her girlfriend and smiled nervously. Izzy was patting at her multiple pockets, confusion creasing her face as she looked for something she couldn’t find. 

Izzy shot a concerned look at her, “I can’t find my phone.” She looked panicked. “Maia, I can’t find my  _ phone _ !”

Maia stared at her for a second, eyebrows creasing. “You probably dropped it outside. It’s okay Izzy we’ll find it when it’s light out. It might be a bit damaged though.” 

At Izzy’s nod Maia wandered over to her, pressing her hands down on Izzy’s shoulders;

“How about you sit and I set up some  _ romantic  _ lighting? Take your mind off everything?”

Izzy let a small smile spread across her face, her arms coming up to rest on Maia’s wrists - she squeezed softly. 

“To calm me down, or to get me worked up?” She giggled. 

Maia chuckled, “How about both?” 

Izzy made her way across the cabin to the gray sofa, dropping down onto it heavily. Her smile faded as she took in the window nearby to her, she looked to Maia and gestured to the window. 

“Mind covering that? It’s making me, kinda nervous.” 

Maia stood from where she had been bent, lighting a fire. She nodded softly and moved to the window flicking the wooden boards over the windows with a dramatic flair. She swiftly made her way over to plop herself down next to Izzy. She flung her arm over the back of the sofa, brushing her fingers against the top of Izzy’s shoulders. 

“Don’t you wanna get a bit more comfortable babe?” She picked at a piece of material from the top of Izzy’s coat. Her brows furrowed slightly as Izzy shook her head. Maia shuffled closer, her knee pressing against Izzy’s thigh. 

“You okay?” 

“I, I’m just not sure I want to do anything Maia. I-I know I promised that we could have some… Fun - while we’re here, but with everything that happened on the way, I just. I don’t feel comfortable doing anything. I’m-I’m sorry.” 

Maia blinked four times in quick succession, nose creasing with confusion for a second before her face softened completely. She moved her arm from the top of the sofa, and felt as Izzy froze next to her. She looked at Izzy closely and noticed that there were tears forming in her eyes. She grasped Izzy’s hand in hers. Bringing it to her lips she pressed a soft kiss to the back of Izzy’s hand, before letting their joined hands fall into her lap.    
  
“Iz, babe. We don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable doing. You don’t wanna have sex? We don’t have sex. It’s that simple babe I promise. I’m not going to be angry just because you don’t want to.” 

At Izzy’s tentative smile, Maia grinned at her girlfriend and pulled her closer to her side. 

Izzy giggled, and burrowed into Maia’s shoulder; “Well, just because we’re not having sex… Doesn’t mean we can’t make out a little bit.” Izzy waggled her eyebrows dramatically. Causing Maia to let out an unattractive snort of laughter. They settled back on the sofa and lent into one another, lips connecting lazily. The kiss chaste and unhurried. 

They jerked apart as the cloying silence that had engulfed the cabin during their kiss was broken, by a deafening crash, the sound of smashing glass unmistakable. 

“Did that come from the bedroom?” Izzy asked, clutching at Maia’s coat desperately her fingers digging into the soft material. 

Maia nodded as she stood, she made her way around the sofa to the table by the door. She grabbed the flashlight where it had been discarded on the table, flicking the switch so the light filled the dimly lit cabin. 

“I’m gonna check it out.” 

Izzy nodded and followed along, lagging behind Maia slightly. They made their way cautiously towards the backroom of the cabin. Coming to a stop by the open door that led to the bedroom. Maia gestured for Izzy to stay still for a second, before leaning and tilting her head to see into the room. 

Her mouth quirked downwards, and she stepped fully into the room. Izzy followed quickly, confused. 

“Maia?” She watched as Maia knelt next to where the glass from the shattered window had fallen. Maia turned towards Izzy, holding a phone in her hands.

  
“Urm, Iz? Isn’t this yours?” The screen was badly cracked, but the screensaver of her and Alec could be clearly seen when Maia pressed down on the home button. 

Izzy slowly uncurled from her position near the door, her fear clearing from her face, a scowl easily replacing it as she took in the phone Maia was holding. She touched at her pockets again, searching pointlessly, even as she knew that the phone in front of her had to be hers. 

“Those-Those-  _ Assholes _ . It’s probably been  _ Jace  _ this whole time. You know what he’s like with stupid pranks!” She grabbed her phone, turned and stormed from the room, angrily heading towards the front door. She unbolted it swiftly and slammed it open. 

She took a deep breath as she stood on the front porch, 

“ _ Hey _ ! Assholes! I  _ know  _ you're out there! What the actual fuck are you trying to do!? You want to ruin our fun? Well guess what! You can't. Fuck  _ you _ !! Hope you enjoy watching Maia and I have a great fuckin’ time!” She finishes her shrieking rant and turns back into the cabin, she slams the door behind her, flicking her hair as she turns towards a gaping Maia. 

“Now, where were we-”

Her sentence is swallowed by a bellowing scream as a gnarled, gray hand smashes through the window on the door. It grabs onto her head, it’s long curled fingers tangling in her long black hair. Her screams rattle around the cabin, shaking Maia out of her frozen stupour. She ran towards Izzy and whatever kind of creature that had a hold of her, just as she got close enough to touch her girlfriend Izzy was pulled completely out of the window. Her coat tearing on shattered glass as she was yanked hashly head first out into the darkness of the night. 

  
Maia glanced to the side of the door, grabbing the shotgun from its holder. She ripped the door open, running out into the night she volts over the porch handrail and runs to the middle of the snow-covered clearing.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I also have another idea for a fic regarding Jace and Alec, and the effects loosing the parabatai bond in 2x20 would have had realistically (like,,, what if it had stayed gone?) may have to write that as well...


	5. Malevolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia chases Izzy through the woods. There's a prank. All is NOT well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I honestly forgot how much FUN I have writing this! Hope you enjoy this chapter - gosh knows i had so much fun writing it. 
> 
> I'm also considering going back through the chapters and editing things aha wish me luck

**(Seven Hours till Dawn)**

**23:59**

“Izzy!” Maia screams as charges through the snow, her eyes wide as she tries desperately to see where Izzy had been taken. Snow crunches loudly underfoot as she runs as quickly as possible in the conditions. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, the pumping of her blood loud in her ears.

“Izzy!” 

She’s forced to slow to a jog as she comes to the river that they had run across earlier. Without hesitation she slid down the snow logged bank until her feet touched the edge of a broken piece of pipe that lay in the river. She staggered to her feet and began making her way across the makeshift bridge. Her feet slipped, her arms flailing as she crossed the ice covered metal. The hollow thunks echoed through the night as she jumped from one piece to another, her movements jerky as she tried to maintain her centre of balance. 

Finally she reaches the other bank, she stumbles slightly as her feet hit ground. Maia takes no notice, and continues to run. The trees crowd her, leering overhead intimidatingly. She can see her harsh panting filling the area with a mist. 

She freezes as she realises she’s lost sight of both Izzy and whatever had dragged her from the cabin. She fumbles for the rifle on her back, kneeling by the precipice of a steep hill. Placing the lantern down besides her she brings the rifle’s scope to her eye - peering through it intently. 

“Izzy!” She cries as she finally spots her girlfriend weakly struggling to crawl through the snow below. She’s forced to watch as something latches onto Izzy’s ankle, and yanks her back into the darkness. 

“Izzy! No!” 

She gets up, grabs the lantern and jumps. The cliffside rough, a multitude of rocks scraping against her back as she falls. Her descent is rapid, a tree branch knocking the rifle and light from her hold. Maia cries out as she realises if she keeps falling at this rate, she risks an injury. Thrusting her arm out she desperately tries to reach for anything to slow her fall. She crashes at the bottom, the snow soaking her already dirty clothes. She ignores it, clambering to her feet - she dashes forward and grabs the rifle from nearby, the light nowhere to be found. She mourns the loss but continues running towards where she had last seen Izzy. 

  
  


“ ** _Fuck_ ** .” 

She ducks as a fallen tree blocks her path, quickly jumping over another that followed. She could hear Izzy’s screams distantly - she just had to keep heading towards them. She stumbles to a halt as she comes to a stop at the edge of a canyon. Old derelict buildings stand tall in front of her, covered in darkness they remind her of various horror movies she had seen over the years. She shudders, fear overwhelming her for a moment - before the returning screams of Izzy jolt her to attention. 

She glances to the side and notices the path leading down to what she assumes is the old mining buildings. She shakes her head, she needed to be in good health to battle whatever had taken Izzy, she turned and sprinted down the path. 

It’s longer than the slide down would have been, but when she finally enters the centre of the mining area, she can’t help but gasp in fear, the buildings that had looked vaguely intimidating when she had been stood above them now box her in. Old shutters creak ominously in the silence. 

Silence. The screaming had stopped. 

“ ** _ISABELLE_ ** !” She screams. She listens closely for any response. 

A set of doors in front of her swing shut in the wind, her head whips to face them. 

She runs to the doors, throwing them open the minute she reaches them. 

Maia steps into the building, she searches the dark corners with her eyes as she walks. 

Nearly muffled whimpers alert her to the presence she had been looking for, she climbed down the stairs as quickly as she could, barely taking note of the signpost announcing the elevator. 

Harsh pants echo in the empty building as she makes her way down. The walls of the building expanding and giving way to a ramp into the mines. 

She slows cautiously, the unfamiliar surroundings making her uncomfortable as she walks. 

A whine of pain turns that walk into a jog as her attention is drawn towards the towering elevator just ahead of her. Izzy’s crumpled form splayed across the floor of the long broken machine. 

“Izzy!” Her jog morphing into a sprint, her knees hitting the floor as soon as she was close enough to her girlfriend. She chucks her weapon to the side, her hand reaching for her girlfriend.

Her trembling hand landing on Izzy’s stomach, she leans forward - questions sticking in her throat. Maia’s fingers press down on the material of Izzy’s shirt, as she applies pressure in an attempt to wake her the beams above them both creak ominously. 

  
“Izzy.” She whispers.

The cables snap. 

Maia screams. She’s forced to throw herself backwards as the entire contraption crumples and falls. 

**00:12**

  
  


Her screams are all she can hear. She failed. Izzy - Izzy was dead. Her breaths escaped her in rough pants as she began to tremble.

Maia looks up at the cables that had given way. She freezes, her tears flowing freely from her eyes as she stares. She lurches forward and grabs the rifle. Pointing it towards the top of the elevator shaft and peaks through the scope. Eyes narrowing dangerously as she realises that there’s someone  _ up there.  _

The feelings of grief morph, she’s filled with absolute rage. 

Her finger squeezed the trigger unconsciously, the shot shocking her out of her daze. She pulls the gun away and looks up. Whoever it was is gone.

Gritting her teeth she runs towards the stairs that stand by the elevator. She climbs them quickly, pulling herself up easily as her adrenaline flows through her. She barely notices as the stairs begin to lessen before they come to an immediate stop. She scowls and turns to the gate surrounding the elevator. 

Maia reaches up and laces her fingers through the grating. Hefting herself up onto the wall she huffs in frustration. Pushing herself up she grabs onto a protruding piece of metal. Once she believes her grip is strong enough she pushes off the chains and her body hangs limply for a moment. She grunts as she struggles to bring her other hand up to the metal. After a brief panic she manages to push herself into a more stable position, her hands confident on the metal. 

She climbs as steadily as she can, her biceps shaking with effort. 

Finally she reaches the top. A large sheet of metal stands in the corner of the building, balanced on two girders. She braces herself, shrugging the rifle from her back and throws her body weight forward - she lands on her feet, her eyes narrowed as she sees the back of a tall man making his way into the mines. 

“HEY!” The man swings round, his entire face covered by a bandanna and a pair of circular goggles. She hefts the gun into position, lining it up with the man. 

“What did you  _ do?” _ She demands. 

His gloved hands reach up. One poised in the easily recognisable signal of surrender, the other reaching for the bandanna. Just as he was about to tug the material down, a piercing shriek swallowing the silence easily. 

Maia lowered the gun in shock, her eyes wide. 

“What was that?” 

The man shakes his head, turns and walks away - ignoring her calls for him to stop. 

Despite her shock and fear she tries to stumble after him, swinging the gun onto her back. Her legs refuse to run any further. She grasps the wall of the mine as she pushes herself forward. 

**00:41**

Jace groans, cursing as he wakes, his head throbbing. 

“What?” 

He raises his head, and grunts as he uses his elbows to prop himself up. He sits up and realises he’d been moved to the kitchen. He rubs his head, wincing as his hand rubs over a bump. 

Glancing around he gasps as he notices the slumped form of Magnus laying against the stand of the kitchen island. 

“Magnus?” He stands, staggering slightly as his head fills with fuzz. He clenches his eyes shut as he tries to focus. 

He shook his head, and opened his eyes. He frowns as he realises that he and Magnus are alone in the kitchen. He drops into a crouch next to Magnus and pushes his head back - blood leaks from a small cut on his forehead. Jace sighs in relief as he recognises that Magnus is simply unconscious. 

“What the  _ fuck?”  _

A scream interrupts his thoughts, he stands and spins round - concern etched deep within his features. 

“Clary?” 

He glances back at Magnus, his emotions warring within him. 

“I’ll be right back Magnus, I’m just gonna check that out.”

Jace swoops down, grabs a torch that had been discarded earlier, and begins to march out of the kitchen. 

Jace steps out into the snow, the shadows move and lurch. A loud screech coming from the dark. He flies backwards, his arms moving to cover his face - when nothing happens he peeked through his cover. He shone his light and rolled his eyes as a crow cawed at him angrily.

He descends the steps leading into the vast forest that made up the back of the lodge. His foot slips as he reaches the bottom step - he barely manages to catch himself on the handrail. He grumbles directing the torch down at what had caused him to almost fall. In the light he can see the garish red of fresh blood, the sight of it dripping from the edge of one step onto another causing his breath to hitch in his throat. 

_ Where was Clary? _

The snow crunched underfoot as he continued to make his way further into the forest that the lodge backed into. The route was straightforward, there was really only one way you could take at this time of year, with the snow piled high to make paths for those walking about. He began to cautiously walk in the direction of a soft glow of light. 

A shed stood tall in front of him, but movement in the corner of his eye caused him to turn. To the side was a decent sized clearing, the snow stained white with red. 

“What the-” He gagged as he realised what he was seeing. 

Horrified he stared at the blood with fear, even in the dark; against the undisturbed snow the blood stood stark. His breathing stuttered, his eyes fixated on the letters that had been spelled out in the circle of trees. 

The word ‘ ** _LEAVE’ _ ** glared back at him. 

A short cry of fear dragged his attention from the stain, his eyes focusing on the shed at the end of the path once more. 

“Clary?” 

Jace approached the shed cautiously, anxiety bubbling in his chest as he built up the courage to enter. The soft crying he could hear beyond the wooden walls made his chest clench - Clary was in there. Mind made up he shoved roughly at the door blocking his way it easily gave way to his weight. He hastily walked inside, any thought of being cautious escaped him as he made eye contact with Clary. 

She was strung up like a hunted deer, her arms were pulled taunt towards the ceiling by the chains wrapped around her wrists. Her ankles were shackled to the wall behind her, and her mouth had been covered by a thick material.

He ignored everything but her. She shook her head frantically, her eyes trying darting to a corner of the room as he approached. The closer he got the more she trembled. He reached up, ripping the cloth from her mouth. 

** _“Behind you!”_ **

A thick arm wrapped around his neck, choking him as he struggled. Clary was screaming abuse at whoever was behind him as they tussled. Jace tried to recreate the move Alec had used on him earlier, throwing his head back and attempting to break the hold this person had on him - he was unsuccessful, his attacker avoided every counter easily. His breathing stuttered as air escaped him. His movements were slowing. His fingers now fruitlessly gripping into the arm around his throat. He was shoved forward, his head bouncing against the same wooden board that held Clary. He slumped there, the man reaching above him and forcing his wrists into similar bonds. 

Soon Jace was as trussed up as Clary, vision swimming slightly as he tried to focus on the situation, his headache painful even in the soft light. His arms were aching - he moved to stretch them to alleviate some of the pain - grunting angrily when he found he couldn’t move them at all. 

His noises were silenced as he finally looked at his surroundings, the darkness of the shed that he had been uncaring of before now stifling and unnatural. He bit back a scream as his eyes focused on a figure in front of them. He couldn’t make out much just the heavy dark hunting clothes and the glint of steel in its hand. 

“Jace Wayland. It’s time to choose. Yourself? Or Clary Fray?” 

“What?” He rasped. “What are you talking about.”    
  
The clanking sound of a machine starting up revved through the small space. A giant buzz-saw coming into view as the man in front of them spoke. 

“You’re on limited time Jonathan. Better make up your mind.” 

Jace’s head flew to the side, looking at Clary’s slumped form, taking in her appearance as she tiredly looked back, the gag still tight around her jaw. She shook her head violently, her eyes angry with frustration at being unable to vent her opinion. 

“Me. I choose me.” He ignored Clary’s stifled shouts. Looking at the mystery man head on. 

The man coughed, he brought his hand away from his mouth. A small black box clutched in his hand. 

“Well. Wasn’t expecting you to answer so quickly.” The man stepped forward into the dim lights, his handsome face creased with laughter as he stared at them. 

“M- _ Magnus?” _ Jace screeched at the man now revealed to be his close friend. He winced as Clary’s scream of anger reached a pitch so high dogs would hear it. Magnus chuckled as he walked closer. 

“Yes, it is I! The Magnificent Magnus Bane!  _ Gotcha _ .” He winked at the end of his sentence. 

“What the  ** _fuck.”_ ** Jace roared. 

Magnus sauntered forwards, his hands coming up to easily pull the gag away from Clary’s mouth. 

  
“Magnus? What?  _ Why?” _ She asked. 

He simply chuckled at them, the sound more bitter than humorous. 

“It’s just a prank guys.” 

Clary flinched at the words. 

“That’s not- what?” She struggled to find words, she let her arms fall limp at her sides as he released them both from the chains. Chains that she now realised weren’t nearly as tight as they could have been. 

“This was you?” Jace demanded, his anger multiplied. “All of this? The Ouija board, the ‘Secret Room’, pretending to be unconscious - knocking Clary and I out?” 

Magnus shrugged, “I mean, most of that yeah.” 

“-The blood? All of it just for a prank?” 

Magnus tilted his head towards them, his face now absent humour. 

  
“What blood?” His eyes widened, “Where would you have seen blood?” 

Jace chuckled meanly, “Come off it Magnus, you just admitted to it!” 

“Jace. I didn’t have anything to do with any blood,” Magnus rubbed at his temples, “Besides! Don’t act like this was all me! You set up that stupid fake room after all, you’re the ‘Prank Master’ right? I was just going to stop at the Ouija board you know; but after seeing that room. After seeing that you guys had the  _ balls  _ to set that up? I couldn’t resist this bad boy of a prank.” 

Clary interrupted Jace’s retort. Her arm pushing against his stomach to make him back up. 

“We didn’t set up that room, Magnus. How would we have? We got here  _ after  _ you.” 

“Tch. I don’t know maybe you had help. It doesn’t matter though because I  _ got  _ you back.” 

Jace’s face loosened finally from it’s angry sneer.

“Wait. You had nothing to do with that room? Or the blood all over the place?” 

“No! You keep bringing up these things like they make sense. I’ve no clue about any of that! I assumed you had set up the room as some prank because you knew I had set this one up! I knocked Clary out with chloroform, and I punched you  _ once. _ Where would the blood have come from Jace? ” Magnus paused. “-I genuinely thought you set up the room...” 

The three stared at each other for a tense moment. Their minds churned as they tried to make sense of what was happening.

“We should go back to the lodge.” Clary suggested. “If something’s happening beyond Magnus’  _ pranks, _ ” She spat the word, “We should at least all be together.”

Magnus scoffed, “I’m telling you it’s not me, you stand here acting as if that as if the person who’s been pulling all the pranks has been me. When we’ve seen Jace prank Alexander at least twice in the last  _ hour.” _

“That’s different Magnus, you could have hurt us.” 

“You were both perfectly safe, he moved to where the buzzsaw had stood in front of them and rubbed his hand along the jagged blade, it bended as he applied pressure. “See? It’s  _ rubber _ . The sound effects were on my phone. You were never in danger.” 

“Regardless of that,” Clary held up her hand as Jace went to argue, “I said; ‘Regardless of that,’ we should head to the lodge and try and stick together. Simon and Raphael should be back soon right? Izzy and Maia are down at the cabin, we call them or  _ something  _ and get them to head back.” 

After receiving two reluctant nods from both men she began to head towards the entrance of the shed. Turning and being able to see the glare they were levelling each other with Clary coughed and nodded towards the doors. 

The three begin their short trek back towards the lodge, they pause momentarily to look at the clearing that Jace had seen earlier, both Clary and Magnus sickened by the sight. 

  
“Something bad is actually happening isn’t it?” Magnus asked, “Like, there’s actually someone else here with us. We’re in a fuckin’ horror movie.” 

Staring at the grim faces of his friends he clenches his fists, and takes the lead on their little walk.

They approach the bottom of the steps that will lead them back into the kitchen, as they are about to make their way up a shout of Clary’s name distracts them. As a unit they turn to see Raphael and Simon rushing towards them, their faces anxious and their movements stiff. 

“Simon?” Clary asked, “What’s wrong?” 

Simon struggled for a second, inhaling deeply as he and Raphael came to a stop near their friends. 

  
“We saw something, this- this note on a pig’s head. It was just sitting there _ .”  _ He shuddered, “There was so much  _ blood -  _ and the note, it was just so  _ weird.” _

Magnus and Clary turned to Jace, their eyes wild with fright.

“What’s that look about?” Raphael asked. 

“We've been finding similar notes; threats - and the amount of blood we’ve found, it’s not right. We don’t know where it came from. We think there’s someone else here with us.” Clary began, she coughed nervously, “We- We should probably go inside. Weird things are happening and we need to stick together.” 

“What? Clary, no. We should get help, or at least get out of here. Threatening notes? Decapitated animal heads? That’s prime horror movie content. We should get help.” 

“Simon,” Clary scolded, “This is real life, not some sort of horror story. We split up, we won’t know what’s happening to each other. Not to mention how dark it gets out here - especially now. We need to wait it out until morning and then safely make our way down the mountain.” 

“No. He’s right. We either need help or we need to get out of here.” Raphael said. “How about you three get everyone together and Simon and I head to the carriage station and get help?” 

“Are you real? You’re talking about making us all sitting ducks. There’s barely a signal round here, you’re essentially just making sure  _ you two  _ get out of here safely.” Magnus spat. 

“Oh like you can talk about making sure we’re safe.” Jace volleyed back. 

“It was a  _ prank.  _ I-” 

“I just don’t think that’s the best idea,” Clary interrupted them before another argument could start, she worried at her bottom lip with her teeth, “-but, if you two think that’s what's best. Then, I guess that’s what you should do, but we’ll stay here and find Izzy and Maia - and we’ll need to warn Alec, he’s still in the bath upstairs.” 

“Clary-” 

“Biscuit-” 

Clary shushes them, barely even glancing towards them as she nods at Raphael and Simon, who nod at her confidently. 

“If we get to the bottom of the cable car we’ll have a signal. We can make a call from there for help. If you can find everyone else you can try to follow after us once everyone’s together.” 

“We find help, you find everyone else - and we’ll all make it out of here alive. Promise.” 

With that the group separates. Desperate to make it through the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the amazing Maia who supports me through everything i love her (and honestly thanks to everyone who commented on this especially Panic_AtTheEverywhere who's comment made me want to write this fic again <3 
> 
> Much love to everyone - stay safe


End file.
